


I hate to admit it but I need help

by Gxldielockss



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Developing Relationship, No fifth sector au, Slice of Life, ina11writingexchange, raimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxldielockss/pseuds/Gxldielockss
Summary: Tenma is crap at football and Tsurugi helps. The end
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma & Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma/Nishizono Shinsuke/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 9





	I hate to admit it but I need help

**Author's Note:**

> AaHDAJSHFDSA  
> UHHH SORRY FOR THE LATE FIC A LOT OF THINGS CAME UP. HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE THIS IS CRAP BUT ENJOY THIS WHOLESOME INTERACTION.

“Ah crap!” Tenma missed the ball passed towards him by Shinsuke. Shinsuke gives a big sigh. The two were practicing over by the riverbank. After their acceptance into Raimon’s second team, the two started to practice after school. The two were determined to improve at football, aiming to get into the first team together.

“Tenma, you can’t play football if you can’t catch,” Shinsuke said. Tenma blushed in embarrassment. Shinsuke was right, of course. 

“S-sorry, I’m used to playing football by myself.” Tenma shyly said with a chuckle. Shinsuke easily forgives him and gives him a grin.

“Don’t worry, we can still improve on it.” Shinsuke said with a smile. Tenma agreed with a nod and gave Shinsuke the ball.

“Tenma! Catch!” Shinsuke kicked the ball high, aiming it at his friend, Tenma.

In a panic, Tenma stopped and extended his legs upwards to catch the ball only for him to completely miss, tripping in the process. The football continued to bounce towards the riverbank, Shinsuke running towards it in a panic but could not catch up. 

“The football!” Tenma shouted at it. It’s bounce transitioned into a roll, slowly reaching the river before a foot paused it’s roll, saving it from the river bank. 

Tenma stood up, wiping away the dirt off of his shirt after the trip. He caught up to Shinsuke who caught the ball from the stranger. 

“Thank you so much for saving the ball!” Shinsuke said with a smile. 

The blue haired guy waved it off before he continued to walk off. Tenma stopped beside Shinsuke and looked at the stranger. Tenma’s eyes lit up as he familiarised himself with the stranger.

“Hey you’re Tsurugi! The first year from the first team.” Tenma stated. Tsurugi continued on walking, ignoring Tenma’s statement but Shinsuke was quick to realise that Tenma was right. To Shinsuke’s quick thinking he pushed Tenma towards Tsurugi

“Tenma, ask him to teach you.”

“Wh-what? N-no!” Tenma’s face grows red. “That’s rude especially from someone better than me…”

“Oh Tsurugi- san!” Shinsuke shouted. This grabbed Tsurugi’s attention as he turned to face the two. “Tenma has a question.”

Tenma’s eyes widen at the development. “I-I do?” Tenma said dumbfoundedly. 

“Yeah! He wonders if you can help him train to get better at football.” Shinsuke said, almost proud that his plan is in motion.

Tsurugi looked at the two and scoffed, turning back and walking again.

Tenma and Shinsuke looked at each other, Shinsuke shrugged. “We tried.” He said before starting to dribble the ball again with Tenma behind him. Tenma trying to shake off the embarrassing encounter

\--

Tsurugi was surprised by the question.

It was a surprising development really. Even after the football program run by Senguuji Daigo, many people were less than willing to interact with him due to his somewhat scary appearance. He was used to it, really. He did not have any interest in having friends particularly which was fine for him.

Until the interaction earlier.

Tsurugi knew that Tenma was forced into the situation but Tsurugi considered the offer. He had seen the two a few days ago from their introductions to the team and saw their skills on the field. They had potential but needed to polish their skills a lot, especially with Tenma. 

Tsurugi sighed at the thought. 

“I am genuinely considering that.”

\--

After school, Tenma runs to the riverbank after saying goodbye to Shinsuke. He had to meet up with his family to go shopping for a party they were going to have, much to the dismay of Shinsuke. So Tenma ventured towards their usual training spot.

“I can start with dribbles then pass… but Senpai said I should work on shootin- ack!” Tenma slips and starts to roll down the hill. 

Tenma groans as he reached flat land, he reached to his elbows as they were the ones that cushioned his fall before he rolled off. As Tenma was recovering, something overshadowed Tenma. He looked up to see Tsurugi looking down at him.

“...You need to look at your environment more.” He commented with a straight face. Tenma blushed and stood up, brushing off the dirt that stained his uniform. Tenma heard a slight huff, akin to a laugh. Tenma strays away from his uniform to see Tsurugi with a smile and soft laugh. It was the first time he saw Tsurugi as showing some emotion, much less joy. Tenma could not help but smile and join in with giggles.

“Now I know why that friend of yours asked me to help you.” Tsurugi said in between his laugh.

Tenma stopped giggling and cried, “Am I really that bad?!?” almost on the verge of tears.

Tsurugi smiled. “I never said you were bad. Just need to practice more.” 

“I have practiced!” Tenma exclaimed.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. “Not properly.”

Tenma opened his mouth to argue but had nothing to say back. Tsurugi looked at Tenma. He sighs. “I can help you practice…” Tenma looks up with surprise and a smile grows.

“R-really?” Tenma looked gleeful like a kid in a candy store. Tsurugi nods. 

Tsurugi drops a football down and starts to bounce it on his knee keeping it there. Tenma was easily impressed.

“Lesson number 1…”

\--

Tenma exhaled a breath he didn’t know he inhaled. Nervous, he took a step and the door to the soccer club’s meeting room and was met with the first team. Tenma sank as the team’s eyes looked at Tenma. Tsurugi walked over and gave Tenma a pat on the head. Tenma made a noise and smiled at the gesture.

The first team’s captain walked over and gave his hand.

“Welcome to the first team Tenma.”


End file.
